Fluid valves are used in various applications. For example, a fluid valve can be used to cut off or turn on a fluid flow in a refrigerant line in a HVAC system. Some fluid valves, such as a ball valve, may be used to regulate an amount of the fluid (e.g. liquid and/or gas) flowing through the ball valve, or to regulate a pressure drop in the fluid flow flowing through the ball valve.
In a HVAC system, a fluid valve can be used to regulate a pressure drop in the refrigerant and/or lubricant flow.